UNA NUEA HISTORIA
by RANMAKANE200
Summary: Ranma sin querer acepta la petición de una amiga de Akane para ser novios.Akane no lo soporta pero Ranma lo quiere solucionar todo y quedarse con su verdadero amor


hola

Aquí les dejo mi tercer fic

espero que les guste

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana normal en niños hiban a la escuela los adultos a trabajar...y en el dojo unos chicos desayunaban muy apurados:

-Ranma se hace tarde vamos-dijo Akane

-AY QUE SE ESPEREN LA UNIVERSIDAD NO SE VA A MOVER-

-No pero mis notas si podrian bajar-

-Callate fea marimacho

-RANMA ESTUPIDOO

Ranma estaba muy equivocado Akane se habia convertido en una hermosa jovencita de 19 años:con largas piernas,caderas bien formadas,estrecha cintura,un pecho firme y marcado , encima habia crecido unos centimetros y ya no era tan menudita;es mas era la mas altas de las demas prometidas y su cara seguia siendo Akane era la clase de mujer que todo hombre quiere con el cuerpo que desean todas las mujeres.

El por otra parte tambien habia cambiado:era mucho mas alto tanto que Akane a pesar de su altura le quedaba pequeña;con anchas espaldas musculosos brazos ...vamos el cuerpo perfecto lo que no le habia cambiado tampoco era la tenia cara de niñito que volvia locas a las feminas de la pocas palabras Akane era Afrodita y Ranma un Adónis.

-Oye Akane ¿has visto las llaves de mi coche?

-NO!!

-Bueno no grites pero tengo que encontrarlas

-AAAINS yo te llevos

-Ok

Cuando llegaron a la universidad cada uno se fue con sus Ranma llego a su grupito escuchó algo que le la suerte de seguir con sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke pero le mosqueaban mas cada año

-JEJEJE que sexy esta Akane con esos piratas-

-ES VERDAD que suerte tiene Ranma-

-No dirias eso si la conocieras Hiroshi-

-AAAAAAAH joder tio que susto me has dado

-mariquitilla-susurró Ranma

-¿Qué?

-Nada nada

-Oye llegaremos tarde a clase-interrumpio daisuke

-Es verdad vamos

Por otra parte Akane no habia tenido tanta suerte solo Sayuri habia hido a la misma universidad que ella pero algo era chica llamada Mikeru tambien las acompañ dos hablaban de no estaba muy atenta pero cuando escucho un nombre en particular agudizó su oido.

.-QUE GUAPO ES RANMAA-dijo Mikeru

-va no es para tanto eh Akane-

-Pues a mi me gusta mucho le voy a pedir de salir ¿Qué os parece?

-QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!!di..digo perfecto

Mikeru no sabia que Ranma y Akane eran prometidos mas bien solo lo sabian los amigos de la escuela de ambos.

La otra parte de la universidad solo sabia que vivian juntos y que se conocian por eso pero ninguna otra relación entre ellos.

-Akane... contrólate-susurró Sayuri

-si casi se me escapa-

-pero no decias que Ranma no te gustaba eh aay picarona jejej-

-no te burles Sayuri esuqe no se...me entró un coraje contra Mikeru derrepente que...

-eso es amor amiga

-Oye que sigo aquí-

-perdon- dijeron al unísono

-Ay por que son mis mejores amigas que si no...

-Bueno tenemos esa suerte

-AAAAAAA ay está

Por la puerta entraban Ranma Hiroshi y miró a Ranma con rencor,Sayuri a hiroshi con un brillo especial en sus ojos y Mikeru miraba a Ranma con deseo,algo que mosque a Akane.

En ese instante Mikeru se levanta se coloca su minifalda desabrocha unos cuantos botones de su blusa y se acomoda el pelo.

-Bueno hay voy deseadme suerte-

-SUERTE-dijo Sayuri

-eso suerte-

Akane sigue a Mikeru con la vista y la vio llegar a la mesa de vió algo que hizo que algo dentro de ella se despertara llamada celos ya que Ranma le habia dado un beso en la mejilla a Mikeru.

El aura de Akane empezó a notó eso y sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, Mikeru gritó y le dió un apasionado beso en los labios algo...que le destrozó el corazón a se separó de Ranma Mikeru miró hacia donde sus amgas y les hizo el gesto de la empezó a notar que sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y salió de allí.

Ranma no se esperaba esto de parte de la chica ya que no la habia escuchado y resultaba que le habia pedido que fueran era levantó apartando a una estrañada Mikeru y corrió tras de Akane.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPI ESPERO SUS REWIES BYE


End file.
